One Last Objection!
by 801tman
Summary: It's still not over. The fight to bring Stephen to justice is still going. Thankfully, with the return of Athena, Phoenix thinks he has gained the upper hand, until another group throws itself into the picture. The sequel to "The Continuous Objection!"
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the beginning of the final story of the "Objection!" trilogy. Hope you enjoy it.

Apollo looked at the clock, his knee shaking. "It's been an hour since Mr. Wright went to the airport."

Pearl walked into Apollo's office. "Mr. Nick isn't here yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

When Apollo woke up, who usually beats everyone to awaken, found a note from Phoenix that merely stated that he was going to the airport. Apollo leaned back in his chair. "I don't know what he's doing though. Not even Maya knows."

It had been two weeks since Stephen was defeated in court, but managed to escape. Since then, they still had yet to get another case.

Soon, Apollo saw a taxi drive up to the office. "Ah, that must be him."

Soon, the entrance door to the office opened, and Phoenix stepped inside. "Mr. Wright, why were—"

Apollo's voice stopped in his throat. Right behind Phoenix, Athena walked into the office. "Athena!"

"Yo Apollo! Long time no see!"

Widget repeated what Athena said. Apollo patted Athena on the back. "I didn't think you would be back from your trip so soon."

"Well, it just didn't take as long as I thought it would take. I called Phoenix last night telling him that I would be back today."

Phoenix chuckled. "It would have been better if you would have given me a little more warning."

Maya walked into the room. "Hello, I believe we haven't met."

Athena smiled and stuck out her hand. "My name is Athena, Athena Cykes."

"Maya, Maya Fey."

"You mean THE Maya Fey? Phoenix's girlfriend!?"

Maya smiled. "I guess he already told you."

"He wouldn't stop gushing about you."

Phoenix scratched his head. "Well…let's just move on to another topic. Besides, Athena didn't come back early because she wanted to, it's because I asked her to."

Apollo looked at Phoenix. "Why did you call her back?"

"I told her about what happened recently, with Stephen, and she agreed that she would come back to help us capture him. It's only a matter of time before he does something. I needed everyone I could get to stop him."

Apollo shook his head. "Good thinking."

While everyone got reacquainted with Athena, Phoenix took out his phone. Looking at the screen, he pressed the voicemail and put the phone to his ear, to rehear the message.

"Hey, is this Phoenix Wright? My name is Carol Perkins. I was wondering if you would be willing to defend me in court over a murder charge I didn't commit. Please help me!"

Phoenix sighed. _After what Stephen told me when he drugged me…I'm not sure what to expect…_

Sighing, Phoenix entered his office, picked up his briefcase, and went to the entrance, where everyone still were at. "I'm going to go meet a new client who called me yesterday. I'll be—"

Athena interrupted Phoenix. "I'm coming with you."

"Athena, you just got back. You need to—"

"I haven't been on a case in SO long! I need some more action!"

Widget piped in as well. "So bored."

Phoenix smirked. "Fine, you can come along."

Athena smiled. "Finally! Something to do!"

"If you had nothing to do, then why did you need a trip overseas?"

"Eh…you'll see."

Phoenix shook his head and left the office. "We'll be back!"

As Phoenix and Athena left the office, Athena asked Phoenix. "So what happened to the people who threw a brick into the office?"

"Haven't heard from them since. Maybe they calmed down. I just don't know what happened to them."

Athena shook her head. "I hope you're right. That's the last thing we need to deal with."

Widget butted it. "Stupid jerks!"

Phoenix chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much about them. We have a bigger task at hand."

Athena punched her fist to her other hand. "You got it boss!"

Soon, Phoenix and Athena were at the detention center. After Phoenix went to the guard, he was escorted into the meeting room. Soon, an elderly female was escorted into the room. "Are you Phoenix Wright?"

"I am. You must be Carol Perkins, correct?"

"Yes I am. I'm glad you at least came to hear me out."

"No problem Mrs. Perkins. Could you tell us more about the murder charge?"

"Yes. I was at my house two nights ago with George, my husband. He told me he was going to go take out the garbage. I didn't think anything of it and just shook my head. He left the house with a garbage bag and never came back in. George was friendly with all of our neighbors, so I just thought he was in the middle of a conversation with one of them. After about half an hour, I went outside to check up on him, only to find him on the ground, blood pooled around him. I immediately called the police, and once they arrived, promptly arrested me with murder."

"Did they have any proof you murdered your husband?"

"They said they did. Although, they didn't tell me what they had."

"Hmmm…what was the address of your house? I'll go and investigate."

"So you'll take my case?!"

"Yes I will."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Wright! Okay, my house is just a few blocks away from the detention center." Carol told Phoenix the address. "Alright then, I'll be on my way."

"Thank you Mr. Wright! Please find the person who killed my dear George!"

Phoenix shook his head. "You can count on it!"

Phoenix and Athena left the detention center. Athena was silent as they walked to the address. "You alright Athena?"

"It's just that…I sensed some discord in her voice. There is an inconsistency between what she said and what is in her heart."

Phoenix chuckled. "It's good to have you back Athena. I'll just have to prove it during the trial."

Athena shook her head. "I'll be there to help you."

Soon, they arrived at the house. "This is the address."

Athena chuckled. "You can't miss it. After all, it's the only house that's crawling with police officers."

Phoenix shook his head. "No need to point out the obvious."

Phoenix approached the yellow tape. An officer soon approached him. "Phoenix Wright, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to investigate the crime scene for my client."

"YOU'RE the one defending her?"

"Yes I am."

The officer shook his head. "Alright then. You may investigate, but don't interfere with our investigation."

Phoenix chuckled. "Have I EVER done that?"

"More than once."

Phoenix smirked and ducked under the tape. "By the looks of things, it looks like the body was here."

Phoenix was staring at a dark stain on the concrete. The officer butted in. "The body was found there." He handed Phoenix an envelope. "Here's the autopsy report."

"Thank you sir." Opening it, Phoenix read the lines. "Stabbed once with an unknown knife. Pierced his heart and bled to death."

Phoenix looked at the officer. "You guys haven't found the murder weapon?"

"No we haven't. We believe the murderer took the knife with him."

_That takes away the possibility of finding the killer with the murder weapon…_

Phoenix walked up to the stain. "So there was nothing else found here?"

"Yep. No traces of the murderer. Only the body."

"So what gave you the right to arrest my client?"

"We didn't find anything here…but there was a warning the police received two days ago."

"Warning?"

"The warning stated that your client was going to kill someone. Though the warning didn't go into detail, once we heard what had happened, we arrested her. Not only that, the person who gave us the warning has come out and agreed to testify during the trial tomorrow."

"So that's your trump card huh? A single witness?"

"Better than what you have, absolutely nothing."

_He's correct. There's absolutely nothing here of value except for the stain. Better take a photo of it._

Phoenix took out a camera and snapped a picture. "Who's going to be the prosecutor tomorrow?"

"Theodora Lawson."

_..! That's the prosecutor during Stephen's first trial…_

"Thank you officer. I have some paperwork to file for tomorrow's trial. I'll be leaving now."

The officer shook his head. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you."

As Athena and Phoenix left, Athena looked at Phoenix. "So what's the plan tomorrow boss?"

"Well, we'll have to question the person who sent the warning. However, I also need to be able to get our client to the stand. I need to know the difference between her testimony, and the memories of her heart. If there's nothing there in both instances, we basically lost the trial."

"High stakes then…oh it's good to be back."

And that ends the first chapter of "One Last Objection!" I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Should have done this in the first chapter but it slipped my mind. If you haven't read "Objection!" or "The Continuous Objection" do so now! You won't understand this story at all if you haven't read those.

Phoenix woke up from an eventful night, tired and groggy. _I shouldn't have eaten the next slice of pizza…_ Getting off the couch, Phoenix trudged his way toward the bathroom and started taking a shower. Once finished, he gussied up his hair and walked out of the bathroom, to smell pancakes and bacon being cooked. The person behind the smell: Maya Fey.

"You're up early."

"I knew your trial was today, so I set the alarm to wake me up earlier."

Phoenix walked up to Maya gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and sat down at the table. "So when am I going to get my bed back?"

Maya giggled. "I don't know, maybe within a few months."

Phoenix sighed and shook his head. Soon, pancakes and bacon were on a plate, and in front of Phoenix. "So are you coming to the trial today?"

"Probably not. I promised Pearly I'd go shopping with her and Trucy today. I don't know how long your trial is going to last, so I figured that I would just skip it and go shopping."

Phoenix shook his head. "Alright then. Just be sure that Trucy doesn't put anything in her magic panties. She's been having difficulty getting things OUT of it recently."

Maya giggled. "Alright, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for that."

As Phoenix continued to eat, Athena walked into the kitchen. "I knew someone was making breakfast. Have some ready for me?"

Maya shook her head. "In about a minute."

Athena shook her head. "Alright then." She sat down next to Phoenix. "So boss, you feel ready for this trial?"

"I would feel better about it if you didn't force me to eat the last piece of pizza last night."

"Come on! You were being a fuddy duddy. I had to perk up my return party."

Phoenix shook his head. "I guess I'm the fuddy duddy now."

Widget chimed in. "Lame!"

Soon, both Athena and Phoenix had eaten their breakfasts. Maya was still making pancakes. "Good luck with the trial Nick!"

Phoenix gave Maya a nod and left the office, Athena close on his heels. Soon, he was in the defendant's lobby, waiting for Carol to be escorted into the room. Within a few minutes, she was standing right next to Phoenix. "Are you feeling good about the trial today Mr. Wright?"

"To be frank, this is going to be a tough case. Not much evidence, and the evidence we do have points to you. Our only hope is the testimony we're given today."

Carol sighed. "So you think I'm guilty too…"

"If I thought that, I would rather had stayed home."

Carol smiled slightly. "Thank you Mr. Wright…"

"Don't mention it."

Athena stared at Carol, long-faced. Soon, the bailiff came and entered the lobby. "Mr. Wright, the trial is about to begin. I think you know the drill by now."

Phoenix chuckled and looked at Athena. "Let's go Athena!"

As they entered the courtroom, Athena looked at Phoenix. "She's hiding something boss. I sensed even more discord in her voice just now."

"Even more than before?"

"Yes. Something happened between when we saw her and now. She's hiding something…something big."

Phoenix sighed. "Believe in your client until the very end. Remember that Athena."

Athena shook her head. "Right boss!"

Widget spoke as well. "Let's do this!"

Soon, the judge entered the courtroom and banged his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Carol Perkins."

"The defense is ready, your honor."

"The prosecution is also ready, your honor."

"Very well. Ms. Lawson, your opening statement please."

"Two nights ago, George Perkins was relaxing with his wife, Carol, when he needed to take out the trash. Around thirty minutes later, he was stabbed in the heart with an unknown knife."

The judge shook his head. "This may seem trivial, but even I don't take thirty minutes to take out the trash."

"The victim was in a conversation with one of the neighbors before he was murdered."

The judge shook his head. "I see. And I suppose you want to bring the detective in charge to the stands?"

"You are correct, your honor."

"Very well. You may call your witness."

"The prosecution calls Detective Ema Skye to the stand."

Ema walked up to the podium and munched on her snackoos. "Name and occupation witness."

"Ema Skye." *crunch* "I'm a detective for the local precinct."

"Ema Skye, please tell the court the details of the case."

"Sure *crunch* thing."

Theodora slammed on her desk. "And stop snacking while you're testifying!"

"The victim was found by the defendant around six thirty. When we arrived, we were told by the chief of police to immediately arrest her. Not only was she the only person who could have killed him, but we had a warning too."

The judge furrowed his eyebrows. "I suppose all these questions I have will be answered when Mr. Wright cross-examines you. So without further ado, your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

Phoenix looked at Athena, who shook her head. "No discord at all."

_So she truly believes these facts then…_

"Very well, your honor."

"The victim was found by the defendant around six thirty—"

"Hold it! So that means the time of death was around then?"

"Yes. The estimated time of death is six twenty-five, a perfect time-frame for a killer to 'discover' a body and call the police."

"Was there anyone else there who can confirm that my client discovered the body?"

"Nope. No one was out during that time."

_That rules out the neighbors…for now._

"When we arrived, we were told by the chief of police to immediately arrest her—"

"Hold it! So the chief gave you the orders to arrest my client?"

"Yup. He specifically told me to arrest her on the spot. He also said I wouldn't be breaking the law since we already had reason for the arrest."

_The warning…_

The judge banged his gavel. "Please continue."

"Not only was she the only person who could have killed him, but we had a warning too—"

"Hold it! A couple questions here. First, how was my client the only person who could have killed the victim?"

"She was the only person in the vicinity at the time. The neighbor had already gone inside his own house."

"But why would he stay outside that long AFTER the neighbor left?"

"Probably because he met his wife on the steps…ready for the kill."

"OBJECTION! Facts only Ms. Skye. What you say is only conjecture."

Ema sighed. "Fine, sure thing."

_She seems different today…_

"Next question. Although I already know this, but for the knowledge of the court, what was this warning?"

"We received a warning a few days before the murder stating that one Carol Perkins could kill her husband at any point. When the chief heard about the incident a few days later, he knew that the warning had come true."

"Why didn't you guys act on the warning beforehand?"

"We had no proof that she was planning on committing any wrong doing. Thus, we were helpless to stop her."

The judge banged his gavel. "It seems that we have a firm foundation to base this case on."

Theodora shook her head. "That was the goal. Now, I have managed to get the person who gave the police the warning to testify. I wish to call her as a witness."

"You may call your witness."

"The prosecution calls Suzie Collmenter to the stand."

An elderly woman entered the courtroom and gingerly made her way to the stand. "Name and occupation witness."

"My name is Suzie Collmenter. I'm retired."

"Suzie, you gave the police a warning, telling them of the atrocities that Carol Perkins was about to commit. Please testify to the court why you believe this to be true."

"Okay, will do."

_This is it. Already put into the corner. If I don't find anything here, the case could crumble before me like parmesan cheese…_

And that's the chapter. I must apologize for the LATE update, but I've had college work that kept me busy. Thankfully, with my Spring Break coming up next week, more updates should be coming as well. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"A couple days before the murder, I overheard Carol talking to someone on the phone telling them that she wouldn't mind him out of her life. After a pause, she continued saying that she would pay money for that to happen."

The judge shook his head. "So the defendant hired someone to kill the victim. Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

Athena looked at Phoenix. "You got this boss!"

"Leave it to me."

"A couple days before the murder, I overheard Carol talking to someone on the phone—"

"Hold it! Do you know who she was talking to?"

"No…I didn't catch any names."

"Do you even know what gender?"

"If I did, I would tell the court!"

_You'd be surprised how many facts are "forgotten" witness…_

"She told them that she wouldn't mind him out of her life—"

"Hold it! 'Them?' Who's 'them'?

"The person on the phone."

"Then why would you say 'them'? That means that there was more than one person."

"Alright grammar Nazi, she told the person on the phone that she wouldn't mind him out of her life!"

Phoenix smirked and was about to go on when Athena held out her hand. "Boss…I picked up some discord in her voice."

"So she's not remembering everything?"

"I don't know…it seems that she's intentionally hiding something…but the discord reveals that she is hiding something."

"Can you do a session with her then?"

"Sure thing boss!"

Athena slammed on the desk. "Your honor, the defense requests that we give the witness a session with Widget!"

The judge looked surprised, but nodded his head. "Alright then, you may use your psychology on the witness."

"OBJECTION!" Theodora shook her head. "Your honor, I question the validity of such methods."

"But Ms. Lawson, I have seen several times that—"

"It has no sound proof. Remember? Evidence is everything in the court of law."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed on his desk. "You want evidence that this works? Look at the criminals that are behind bars because of this method!"

"I'll admit it is an intriguing method, but it's still in its…infancy. There are bound to be mistakes at some point, and I refuse have that first mistake be made on my watch. However, I will allow its usage for the remainder of the trial…under one condition."

"What condition?"

"It seems you think that the witness is hiding something. Prove it then, using the traditional means to do so. If you succeed, I'll allow you to use that unorthodox method. If not, I won't allow it. It is MY witness after all. I am here to protect her interests as well. Do we have a deal, Mr. Wright?"

_She thinks we won't find a hole in her testimony…that's why she even came up with this deal to begin with. However, I have too much to lose if I fail this cross-examination._

"I accept your terms…if I add one of my own."

"What is it?"

"Even if I can't find something the first round through, I am to be allowed to question her once more, instead of ending the cross-examination."

Theodora shook her head. "Alright then. You get two chances. Don't mess up now."

_I better find something quick…or this trial will be over._

Theodora looked at Suzie. "Mrs. Collmenter, you may continue."

"After a pause, she continued saying that she would pay money for that to happen—"

"Hold it! Did she say when to kill this 'him'?"

"Yup, she told him to do it on the day of the murder."

_Way to hide a critical fact…_

"Did you mention this to police?"

"Ah…no…not really. I figured that it was unnecessary information."

"Unnecessary information?! How do you consider that unnecessary information?!"

"It just is, okay!?"

Phoenix looked at the judge. "Your honor, I request that this statement be added to her testimony."

"Very well. Witness, you will add this information to your testimony."

"Yes sir."

"She told the man on the phone to kill him on the day of the murder—"

"Hold it! How do you know that it was a man?"

"What?"

"Before, when I questioned you about your use of the word 'them,' you basically stated that it was a grammatical mistake. However, you yourself didn't hear any names mentioned. How do you know that the person on the other end was, in fact, a 'him'?"

"Uh…"

"Since I have to be traditional here, I must tell you this. We only want facts. Anything that is of your own opinion is to remain to yourself."

"Quiet you whippersnapper! It was a generic use. When I said 'he' I was meaning a generic word. I don't know if it was a he or a she. Happy now?!"

Phoenix shook his head. _This is one grumpy witness._

"Alright then…back from the top. Please repeat your testimony once more."

"A couple days before the murder, I overheard Carol talking to someone on the phone—"

"Hold it! I forgot to ask this before. What type of phone was it?"

"What type? A phone."

Phoenix sighed. "No, was it a cell phone or a cord phone?"

"It was one of those new fajangled cell phone thingies."

Phoenix looked at the judge. "Your honor, the defense requests that we receive the call history for the defendant's cell phone number."

"Very well. Bailiff, go ask the defendant for her number, then go to the company and ask for the records."

The bailiff jogged to Carol and started speaking to her. "Now then, Mr. Wright, please continue your cross-exam—"

Suddenly, the bailiff jogged back up to the judge and whispered something to his ear. "What?! Are you sure?!"

The bailiff shook his head. The judge banged on his gavel. "Witness, the court expects honest, accurate testimonies, not fables!"

"What do you mean? I am telling the truth!"

The judge shook his head. "Your lies will get you nowhere. Now, to enlighten the rest of the court, the witness has no cell phone. A fact she says the police can confirm. Will Ema Skye please retake the stand?"

Ema walked up to the stand and stood next to Suzie. "Ms. Skye, is it true that the witness has no cell phone?"

"It's true. We looked up any phone records of her, only to find that she only has an old-fashioned corded phone. She has never had a cell phone."

The crowd burst into chatter before the crowd quieted them down. "Witness! What is the meaning of this?"

"I merely misspoke. I meant to say a corded phone."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix slammed on the desk. "There's no way you could have just misspoke! After all, there's a huge difference between a cell phone and a—"

"I recall you correcting me on my grammar quite often, Mr. Wright. This is another one of those incidents."

_She can't be serious!? Did she plan that all along?! Misspeak so she can get away with a contradiction?!"_

Theodora snickered. "I assume you have evidence to back up your claim that the witness didn't misspeak, right Mr. Wright?"

_This lady…she's a monster when it comes down to being a prosecutor!_

"Your honor, I request that the cross-examination continue."

The judge hesitated, but finally shook his head. "Mr. Wright, please continue with your cross-examination."

_I can't believe she has wormed her way through all of this! I have to find a big hole! And fast!_

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I gave myself a long vacation from writing so that is the reason for the delayed update. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
